Water just for Rainbows
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Okay, this is what's going through Al's head in the beginning of the movie... on request of Alima You rock! Songfic to With you By Linkin Park SPOILERS...kinda?


_**With You Lyrics**_

_**Artist(Band):Linkin Park**_

Okay, this is what's going through Al's head in the begining of the movie... on request of Alima (You rock!)

* * *

__

_Come on!!_

Gotta keep going, falling down now won't make things any better. I can't find brother if I can't even make it to Lior.

_I woke up in a dream today_

I remember the ballroom, now THAT was waking up. Not that being dissembled molecule by molecule is exactly "falling asleep".

_To the cold and the static_

That's the last i remember, the blue lightening taking me away, taking me appart

_An' put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

I apparently have tons of gaps in my memories...

_Remembering, I'm pretending_

I need to fake my memories, so that i can keep tight with the military. That didn't last very long...

_To be where I'm not anymore_

I think I'm totally lost... all this desert looks the same.

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

Izume told me what all happened...I yelled when she said that she beat us up for trying to transmute mom...I'ld already been introduced to Wrath...

_And I'm left in the wake_

I'm just floating along, going with the wind now...hope it doesn't change directions.

_Of the mistakes, slow to react_

Ed...if you can hear me... we screwed up real bad with the whole mom thing...

_An' even though you're so close to me_

I see your face when I look in the mirror brother, did you know that?

_You're still so distant_

But while I see you in that piece of glass, and I wear your coat on my shoulders,I'm no closer to knowing where you are.

_An' I can't bring you back_

_It's true, the way I feel_

I miss you. But I don't mourn you.

_Was promised by your face_

Why do we have to look so much alike? It hurts Winry ...

_The sound, of your voice_

I'm scared brother, that soon I wouldn't be able to remember you...it's been two years...your voice is fading...

_Painted on my memories_

I wish I got to know the teenage you...

_Even if you're not with me_

I have this eerie feeling, that you aren't alone brother...

_I'm with you_

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

_With you_

Before, I was nothing but something inside, not I just hope that I carry a bit of you with me in my soul...

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes_

_With you_

I want to find you...I need to know you...

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

_With you_

I want to pound on walls and let my frustration flow...but I'm not like that...you are..I need you to let my anger out...

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes_

_I hit you an' you hit me back_

remember when we used to brawl? Fight over Winry? and the top bunk? And candy?

_And we fall to the floor_

And that time that we were fighting on the top bunk, and I fell, and you freaked?

_The rest of the day stands still_

I felt so dizzy..I feel dizzy right now.,..I really need a drink

_Fine line between this and that_

I had a point, I think I lost it...

_But when things go wrong_

I'm lost, I need a drink, i want my mommy and my older brother...

_I pretend that the past isn't real_

Did I really die? That's not possible...

_I'm trapped in this memory_

I don't remember and "light" let alone a gate or anything...

_And I'm left in the wake_

I remember your funeral... there was no body...you are alive...

_Of the mistakes, slow to react_

I'm falling in the sand again...stumble fall, get back up...repeat.

_Even though you're close to me_

At least you coat has a hood.

_You're still so distant_

I'll get you back brother, I promise

_And I can't bring you back_

_Eddo_

_It's true, the way I feel_

I found my brother...but its' not him...

_Was promised by your face_

They look too much alike...

_The sound, of your voice_

they even sound the same, minus the echo I had grown to know...

_Painted on my memories_

I know that it's not him, or at least he doesn't remember anything

_Even if you're not with me_

But it helps anyways

_I'm with you_

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

_With you_

I want to talk to him about mom...

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes_

_With you_

The similarities...it's uncanny.

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

_With you_

I want to cry on his shoulder

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes_

_back to Al_

_No_

My vision is blurring

_I wont let you control my fate While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience_

I can't die out here, I have stuff to do.

_No_

I've fallen again.

_I wont just sit here and wait while you weighin your options_

Dammit God, let me get up without putting sacks of stones on my shoulders.

_Your makin a fool of me_

I can't see Ed laughing with a oddly dressed me.

_No_

_You didn't dare to try and say you don't care_

He wouldn't have moved on, I'm still waiting for him...

_And solemnly swear not to follow me there_

_No_

NONONONO

_It aint like me to beg on my knees_

My brother is my brother, no freakish doppleganger will steal him from me

_Or, please oh baby please_

_That's not how I'm doin things_

I'm up again...I'll be fine, I just remembered something...

_No_

_No I'm not upset, no I'm not angry_

Edward is happy, that's what matters

_I know love is love and love sometimes, it doesn't pay me_

his happiness above my own...

_No_

_I'm never without you, I'll always be with you_

I will always owe him, and I will always love him. He'y my brother...

_You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me_

At least he's with someone like me...

_No_

I'm falling again..what was it that I remembered?

_I wont let you take me to the end of my row_

I need to get up...I need to remember

_Or keep burning and torching my soul_

The sun...so hot...jacket saves my skin but smothers me too...

_No_

I won't stay down

_No I'm not your puppet_

No one can cut my strings.

_And no, no, no, I wont let you go_

_No matter how far we've come_

I will live for tomorrow, I remember again...

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No matter how far we've come, I,_

Tomorrow I will be in Lior, finding away to get you back.

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you_

I'll be so happy to see you again.

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

_With you_

I'm so ecstatic...I clap my hands

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes_

_With you_

I think of tomorrow as I close my eyes and slap the ground

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

For you I make a geyser, just to make a rainbow

_With you_

I quench my thirst and move on

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
